Waiting for the demon - RivaEre
by Aoi Is Blue
Summary: Pemujaan, iblis, dan pengorbanan. Tiga hal yang tidak terpisah, dan kini eren menjadi korban dari iblis berwajah dingin.. Rivaille... RivaEre. Yaoi. MInd to read and review?


RivaEre – Waiting for the demon

A shingeki no kyojin fanfiction from Aoi is Blue (and her friend).

Please enjoy..

"aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

Eren terperangah melihat sahabatnya sendiri –Mikasa dikamarnya. Mikasa menyentuh dirinya sendiri secara kalap. Ia terus memasukkan jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya, darah membasahi selangkangannya. "Mikasa?! Kau…?!" Eren menutup mulutnya. Rasanya ingin muntah melihat gadis menggauli dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"maaf, Eren…"

Eren tidak pernah melihat gadis dihadapannya itu menangis, dan kalau bisa ia tidak mau –terlebih dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Mikasa, tapi kalau kau kehilangan kesucianmu, maka desa ini akan-"

"persetan dengan desa ini!" Eren tercekat mendengarnya. "kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak mau mati begitu saja! Dijadikan persembahan dan dimakan iblis itu –kau pikir aku mau?! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Eren memundurkan langkahnya, tapi…

"Demi Dewi yang Agung –apa yang kau lakukan, Mikasa?!"

Para tetua desa itu mendatangi mereka. Mereka semua langsung memegangi Mikasa, berusaha menghentikan tangannya yang berbuat dosa itu. Tapi semua itu terlambat, Mikasa sudah tidak suci lagi. Iblis tidak akan mau memakan gadis itu lagi. Suara tawa Mikasa menggaung di seisi ruangan. "Eren… aku akan hidup. Aku akan terus hidup…" seru gadis itu parau.

Eren tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Napasnya tercekat. Tapi tidak, dia tidak menangis. Dia tidak akan menangis, dan dia akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Bahkan saat para tetua desa itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya, dia tidak akan menangis.

_"Eren, kau akan gantikan dia…"_

Sendirian.

Dengan hanya ditemani daun-daun mati yang berguguran di hutan, Eren benar-benar sendirian.

Ia berusaha bernapas setenang mungkin. Tapi dengan mata yang ditutup, kaki dan tangan yang diikat, juga ditelanjangi siapa yang bisa tenang?

Sejak lahir, semua hal di desa terasa begitu damai dan menyenangkan. Yang ia lakukan hanya bermain dengan teman-temannya. Hingga ketika ia dan teman-temannya tahu siapa, apa, dan bagaimana kebahagiaan itu terus bisa mereka rasakan.

Mereka semua dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat, dan para tetua desa memimpin upacara untuk **_sang terpilih_**. mereka akhirnya menemukannya, menemukan **_sang terpilih_** –Eren dan Mikasa. Tapi yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah gadis suci dari desa mereka, maka Eren bisa bernapas lega. Tapi Mikasa, gadis itu akan lakukan apa saja untuk bertahan hidup. Semua manusia memang seperti itu.

Termasuk membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri dimakan oleh iblis hidup-hidup.

Tapi Eren tidak bisa menyalahkan Mikasa sepenuhnya. Bagaimana para tetua desa dan orang tuanya sendiri bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan mudahnya?! Untuk kebaikan desa atau iblis akan menghancurkan desanya?!

Dia hanya anak berumur 15 tahun.

_"kau akan jadi pahlawan, Eren. Kau akan menolong kami semua"_

Hanya itu yang dikatakan ayahnya selagi tangisnya masih bisa terbendung.

Tapi Eren tidak ingin jadi pahlawan untuk desanya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Mikasa melakukan hal itu. Eren hanya ingin jadi Eren. Dia ingin jadi anak biasa berumur 15 tahun yang akan tumbuh dewasa. Dia ingin tumbuh dewasa, kuat, dan memiliki keluarga. Bekerja dan membuat desanya bangga akan dirinya. Sama seperti impian-impian picisan milik orang lain.

Dengan beginipun dia akan membuat desanya bangga –mungkin. Tapi dengan cara yang tidak ia inginkan.

Jadi disinilah dia. Dengan mata yang tertutup, terikat, dan ditelanjangi. Ia duduk ditengah hutan tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Menunggu sang Iblis mendatanginya.

Dari jauh, Eren mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi –tanda kalau malam telah tiba. Dan itu berarti sang iblis sebentar lagi akan mendatanginya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat sebuah langkah ringan menghampirinya.

"apa-apaan ini?!"

Eren terdiam –berusaha terdiam, dia bahkan takut untuk menarik napas saat suara itu menyentaknya. "mereka kira aku akan memakan yang seperti ini?!" ia tertawa. Suara tawa itu menggema ke seisi hutan, tapi tidak ada rasa geli dalam tawa itu.

Telapak tangan dingin menyentuh wajahnya, lalu membuka penutup mata Eren. Ia melihat seseorang berambut hitam dengan jubah yang berwarna sama. Orang itu menatapnya seakan Eren adalah kain pel yang hanya mengganggu pemandangan.

"dan apa yang mau kau lakukan bocah?"

_ "_a-aku..." eren menunduk, sejujurnya ia merasa lega saat ada orang disekitar sini, mungkin ia akan selamat. Tapi menyadari tubuhnya telanjang bulat membuat pipinya terasa panas. Ini bukan keadaan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat bukan?

Pria berwajah dingin itu menatap eren intens, dari ujung sampai ujung seolah ingin menelanjangi eren. Eren makin menunduk, entah kenapa eksistensi orang yang ia pikir akan menolongnya itu justru membuatnya makin tertekan.

"E-eh?"

Eren tertegun saat jubah hitam itu menyelimutinya. Eren mendongak , menatap pria itu bingung. _Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? _

"Tubuhmu mengganggu pandanganku, bocah"

"Terimakasih" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya, semburat merah muncul dari pipinya. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ikut aku." Pria itu menarik ikatan ditangan eren, menyeretnya kasar, membawanya makin dalam kehutan. Eren dapat merasakan betis dan pahanya perih, menahan gesekan kasar antara kulitnya dan tanah berbatu. Eren meringis kesakitan.

"Tuan, tolong lepas.." Pria bermata abu-abu itu mengacuhkan eren, sambil tetap nenyeretnya ke tengah hutan. Tubuh eren melemas, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sampai akhirnya, semua gelap.

.

.

Rivaille menatap anak laki-laki itu, ia menendang anak yang pingsan dirumahnya itu_. Cih, mereka serius menumbalkan bocah lelaki tak berguna ini?_

"Hei bocah, bangun kau" Rivaille makin kesal saat objek yang jadi sasaran kakinya tak kunjung bangun. eren membuka matanya saat merasakan sakit diperutnya. "Aakh.." ringisnya . eren menatap iris abu-abu itu, tubuhnya membeku.

**_Saat kehidupan disekitarmu terasa musnah, dan saat setiap hela napasmu terasa percuma. Saat itulah kau bertemu dengan sang Iblis._**

"anda siapa...?" suara Eren parau, tenggorokkannya kering. "aku?" Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya. "kau sendiri siapa?" Rivaille mengangkat wajah Eren dengan kakinya. Eren berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. "aku-"

"apa yang tanganmu lakukan?" rivaille menarik lengan eren kasar. Membanting eren ke lantai dan menindih eren yang terkesiap dengan pelakuan rivaille. "perlakuan orang desamu saja sudah membuatku muak. Dan sekarang kau Mau coba kabur hah?" Rivaille mengangkat dagu eren.

"Ti-tidak.. aakhh" rivaille menggigit leher eren keras, eren meringis merasakan gigi yang menancap dilehernya.

"aakh..Tolong.. jangan.. sakit" rivaille menghisap darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya. Tangannya mulai bergeriliya ke dada eren. Tangan eren mendorong dada lelaki diatasnya itu, namun dengan sigap rivaille mengangkat tangan eren keatas kepalanya, mengunci pergerakan eren seketika.

"Tak ada penolakan." Rivaille berbisik, membuat eren menggeliat geli. Rivaille menyeringai, lalu menggigit telinga eren. Tangannya sudah bergerak didada eren, memilin titik sensitif didada eren sambil terus menciumi lehernya. Eren menangis, berpikir kenapa dia harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Apa ia akan berakhir dengan membusuk disini? Dada eren terasa sesak, airmatanya terus mengalir deras. Rivaille menjilat airmata eren, entah kenapa ia tak begitu suka melihat pemuda ini menangis.

"cih, kau lemah sekali." Eren tersentak, tangannya berusaha melawan rivaille. Tapi tenaganya terasa lenyap, tergantikan dengan tangisan yang makin keras. Rivaille yang kesal akhirnya membungkam eren dengan bibirnya,mencium ere tanpa ampun dan segera memanfaatkan bibir eren yang terbuka dengan memasukkan lidahnya, lidah rivaille mulai menginvasi rongga mulut eren, menjilat langit-langit mulut eren dan membelit lidah eren lincah. Sedangkan eren hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu _shock_ dengan perlakuan yang serba mendadak. Selama bibir rivaille menguasainya, tangan rivaille terus bekerja didadanya, terkadang turun untuk mengelus perutnya hingga bahkan _'menyentuh' _miliknya yang entah bagaimana sudah menegang. Eren mencoba bertahan untuk tak terpancing namun perlakuan pria diatasnya mau tak mau membuatnya terbawa arus. Desahan lemah keluar begitu saja. Eren berusaha menahannya tapi arus ini sudah menyeret eren dengan cepat, belum lagi posisi yang membuatny merasa seperti perempuan.

"Eungh.. akh.." eren menggelinjang saat lidah rivaille mulai menjilat titik sensitif didadanya, ia menggigit telapak tangannya untuk menahan desahannya. Rivaille menyeringai, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia sangat tertarik pada eren hingga cukup nekat membawanya kerumah. Apalagi ia langsung menahan eren saat eren hendak kabur, yang ia tahu pasti ia sangat menginginkan eren. Iblis tak perlu alasan untuk berbuat jahat bukan?

Rivaille menatap keadaan eren, tubuh telanjang bulat, wajah erotis, tubuh berkeringat dan jangan lupakan kejantanan eren yang sepenuhnya ereksi itu. Rivaille awalnya menganggap eren adalah anak perempuan kalau saja ia tak melihat eren yang telanjang bulat. Dan sepertinya ia cukup gila untuk 'bermain' dengan eren saat ia tahu betulbahwa eren adalah anak lelaki.

"Ekspresimu, kau menyukainya bukan?" rivaille mengangkat dagu eren, eren hanya menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kau harusnya melihat keadaanmu, bocah. Kau sudah ereksi sempurna dan kau masih mau menyangkal?" Rivaille menggenggam kejantanan eren erat, seolah ingin menunjukkan barang bukti pada eren.

"Ti-tidak.. tolong hentikan, Tuan. Aakh-"

Rivaille melepaskan ikatan ditangan eren, lalu dengan gerakan cepat membalik tubuh eren hingga eren hanya bertumpu pada lutut dan dagunya, sedangkan tangannya ditarik kebelakang oleh rivaille.

"Kau masih virgin kan?" Rivaille berbesik sambil menjilati daun telinga eren, menambah getaran tersendiri bagi eren.

"Apa maksu- AKKH! Tuan.. hentik- akh! Sakit..." tanpa aba-aba rivaille memasuki eren dan menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Tak memperdulikan eren yang berteriak dan menangis kesakitan. Rivaille bahkan tak melakukan pemanasan pada eren, tapi ia langsung bergerak cepat hingga eren merasa bahwa tubuhnya terkoyak dan terbelah. Eren benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya sekarang. Darah mengalir melewati paha eren karena perlakuan rivaille. Tubuhnya kesakitan, tapi lambat laun ia mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda yang bahkan baru ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan aneh yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan kepalanya berputar, friksi kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh kejantanan rivaille yang menumbuk titik terdalam eren mulai muncul. Tubuh eren terasa tak lagi menapaki bumi, desahan dan erangan pun tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Perih dan nikmat yang membaur justru makin membuatnya mabuk. Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan bercinta. Tapi ia bahkan tengah diperkosa sekarang.

Dan apa itu... nikmat?

"Akkh, tuan.." Tubuh eren makin terasa melayang, semuanya seolah membawanya terbang, sayapnya yang patah karena kesakitan tak menghentikannya untuk menuju awan yang terasa dekat. Dengan perlakuan rivaille ia terus terbang dengan sayap patahnya. Mencoba meraih ribuan warna yang ada dilangit kenikmatan. Hingga saat ia mencapai puncaknya, warna-warna itu meledak dan melebur menjadi hamparan putih tak terbatas.

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tercekat melihat dirinya terbaring di sebuah kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia merintih saat membangunkan dirinya, kakinya terasa mati rasa. Ia teringat apa yang dilakukannya –atau lebih tepatnya apa yang iblis itu lakukan padanya.

Dan apa yang membuatnya bahwa kejadian tadi malam itu sebenarnya cukup… menyenangkan?

Apa itu kata yang tepat?

Yang sekarang ada dipikirannya hanyalah lari. _Iblis itu tidak ada, aku bisa lari kan? Aku akan bebas dan baik-baik saja kan?_

Eren merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dan melewati pintu. Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Eren mengendap-endap. _Tidak ada, dia tidak ada! Aku harus cepat. Pintu keluarnya tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi!_

"hoi!"

Eren menoleh dan…

"apa yang kau lakukan merangkak seperti anak monyet begitu?"

_Shit!_

Eren menelan air liurnya melihat iblis itu duduk di meja makan dengan dua rusa mentah hidup yang sedang dikunyahnya. Darah rusa itu berada di pipinya, kedua tangannya menggenggam paha rusa-rusa itu. "kenapa kau menatapku begitu?! Kau mau?" rivaille menyodorkan salah satu paha rusa ditangannya.

Eren menggeleng panik, membuat rivaille merasa geli. Ia tertawa –tawa yang merendahkan. "kau pikir aku akan memberimu? Aku sendiri masih lapar…" ia menaruh paha rusa itu di meja makannya, punggung tangannya mengusap darah yang ada dipinggir pipinya. Dan dengan cepat ia berada di hadapan eren.

"…sangat lapar"

Rivaille menjambak rambut eren, mengangkatnya, membuatnya berteriak. Ia menggigit pipi eren. Bukannya dia tidak bisa makan bocah laki-laki, tapi dia lebih suka daging perempuan. tapi karena dia lapar, jadi tidak masalah kan? Karena dia lapar, sangat lapar…

Tidak. Dia tidak lapar.

_Apa ini?_

Bahkan dua rusa yang barusan dimakannya itu tidak masuk hitungan sarapan, itu Cuma cemilan pagi. Rivaille melepas gigitannya, padahal ia hanya tinggal merobek dan mengunyahnya. Tapi ia merasa tidak lapar lagi. Ia merasa tidak lapar atau… tidak ingin memakan bocah yang ada dihadapannya?

Rivaille mengernyit menatap bocah yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan luka dipipinya itu. Ia tentu ingin memakannya, ingin mengkonsumsinya. Mengkonsumsinya dengan cara yang lain. Rivaille tertawa getir. Lucu. Ini benar-benar lucu. Menyadari kerakusannya bisa terhenti karena bocah yang ada dihadapannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"kau mau mandi?" Tanya rivaille. Ia menepuk-nepuk rambut eren.

"kau mulai berdebu"

Eren tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya –atau mungkin apa yang terjadi padanya. Iblis itu memandikannya di bath tub besar yang ada di rumah besar asing itu. Dia punya peralatan mandi dan bersih-bersih yang lengkap. Apa iblis melakukan semua itu?

Iblis itu mengusap setiap inci kulitnya dengan sabun. Sabun yang asing. Eren mulai suka dengan wangi dan lembut sabun itu. Juga tangan yang mengusapnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat, sangat kencang. Tapi bukan rasa takut lagi yang mengikutinya.

"jangan menatapku begitu, bocah" rivaille menepak kening eren. "akh!" eren mengelus keningnya. "juga jangan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak bisa ku deskripsikan itu, tidak enak dilihat!" tambah rivaille. Mungkin kaca yang ada di toilet itu kurang besar, ekspresinya sendirilah yang paling tidak enak dilihat.

"aku Cuma…" eren mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari-cari kata-kata apa yang bisa boleh diucapkan mulutnya untuk iblis itu. "kau pintar membersihkan sesuatu" tambah eren. Rivaille terdiam, tangannya terhenti. Ia menatap eren datar. _Oh tidak! Apa aku salah bicara?! _. rivaille menaruh tangannya dikepala eren. _Apa dia akan menenggelamkanku?!_

"aku suka sesuatu yang bersih" ia menepuk-nepuk kepala eren. Eren terkesiap melihatnya. "tapi…" iris abu-abu itu langsung teralih menatapnya lurus. "aku tidak suka dikomentari bocah sepertimu"

Dan Rivaille langsung menenggelamkannya.

TBC

Ok.. fict rivaere pertama.. maaf kalo mengecewakan dan banyak typo. Minta kritik dan saran yaa...

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
